


You're Only Sleeping

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Creepy Fluff, F/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unconsciousness, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moments after Agravaine finds Morgana left for dead and carries her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Only Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Camelot Land](http://camelot-land.livejournal.com/)'s Character Lottery, I got Agravaine and this is what I did with him.
> 
> Title taken from [Into The West](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JgcoBKWTW14) by Annie Lennox.

Agravaine laid her down on the bed, her body smaller and more vulnerable than it was when she was fully possessing it. Like this, she couldn't threaten him or call him weak and useless. She couldn't judge him for betraying his own kin and being a treacherous bastard even though she had done the same. She couldn’t look upon him with shame in her eyes, be it for him or herself.

He pushed her dark tangled hair back from her face and caressed her cheek. Her skin was cold from being left outside for who knows how long but he let his hand drift to her neck, her chest, promising her he was only making sure her heart was still beating. He breathed easier when he felt it thumping in her chest.

She looked so like Vivienne as she was now, in the quiet of sleep. That's why he was doing this. He didn't hate Arthur. Uther was dead and hate wouldn't touch him where he was. And love wouldn't touch Vivienne but he could love her daughter. He could love her in the way Vivienne had never let him love her. Because she was married, she said, it wouldn't have been right, she said. But what was right about what she'd done with Uther, what Uther had done to Ygraine’s memory and what both of them had done to the sweet little girl who lay here now, an empty shell of them both. Vivienne's beauty wrapped around Uther's hatred. They had ruined her.

He placed a kiss to Morgana's forehead, allowing himself that and nothing more. He wanted her more than life itself. This was his second chance because Morgana was not Vivienne. She would appreciate all he'd do for her in the end. She would see his love once her heart felt safe and warm again, once she allowed it to open to love again. He would give that to her, in Camelot, a place to call her home once more. Yes, they had ruined her but he would fix her.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
